


Ritualistic

by seungshibari



Series: Request Collection [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Carving, Body Modification, Crying, D/s, Fear Play, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Inexplicit Aftercare, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Name-Calling, Themes of CNC, Threats of Violence, Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: “Okay,” Seungmin replied, smiling subtly, “do you want to be scared?”“Yes.” Chan was firm in this. Seungmin’s grin widened.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: Request Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778398
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Ritualistic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbybngchn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/gifts).



> I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.
> 
> thank you to sam for this request. please heed the warnings and recognize that this fic contains descriptions of blood, injury and a pre-negotiated fearplay scene in the form of a pretend hostage situation. 
> 
> additionally, i want to take a moment to encourage you to read through [this page](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) to educate yourself on current situations regarding racial justice. it is on ALL OF US to fight, and there is room in the revolution for everyone. thank you!

Chan was grateful for Seungmin. He was a graceful, thoughtful lover - but in a wholly atypical sense. He was blunt. Seungmin was creatively cruel in a nonchalant way. He would have Chan settle on all fours and serve as a footstool, speaking softly and quickly to Chan in hushed tones until the warmth of humiliation culled his nerves. 

Seungmin always gave Chan what he wanted, but not easily. He had to ask for it. 

“Hey, Seung?” 

Seungmin hummed from his armchair, not looking up from his phone. 

“Could you cut me up?” Seungmin dropped his phone into his lap and cocked his head, intrigued. Chan seemed to be struggling to string his words together. It was in Seungmin’s nature to sniff out embarrassment and hesitation in a second. 

“Chan,” Seungmin murmured, “don’t be nervous, tell me more.” Another thing Chan appreciated was the generous encouragement Seungmin offered when Chan brought up his fantasies. He never demeaned or alienated Chan; their relationship had a solid foundation of honesty and transparency, and that’s what made Chan feel so safe in Seungmin’s care.

“I want you to… to cut me. To mark me. Deeper. I like the hickeys and scratches and bruises but I think… I want more. I want you to cut me.” Chan’s tone was confident and even now as he explained his desires. 

“Okay,” Seungmin replied, smiling subtly, “do you want to be scared?”

“Yes.” Chan was firm in this. Seungmin’s grin widened. 

“I could leave you here to bleed out,” Seungmin remarked, admiring his knife and holding it up to the artificial light so it could glitter meanly, “I could kill you, you know.” 

“You wouldn’t. You wouldn’t.” Chan was bound to an unforgiving metal chair, his biceps straining against the weathered jute. 

“How do you know that?” Approaching Chan, Seungmin turned the knife around and jabbed the handle into the center of Chan’s stomach, eliciting a sharp grunt. “Exactly. You don’t know that. You don’t know shit.” Seungmin flipped his weapon around and grabbed Chan’s shirt collar with one hand, using the other to cut through the fabric and expose Chan’s chest. “Say it back.” 

“I don’t know shit,” Chan stuttered, the material of his shirt falling away. He was vulnerable now. He felt weak. He could tell Seungmin was closing in. Perfect. Chan wanted to be scared. 

“Good boy. That’s right.” Seungmin made a shallow, experimental slash right above Chan’s left pec. A soft gasp. “Good boy. You can cry if you want, but it might irritate the cuts.” Seungmin withdrew the knife temporarily. His empathetic suggestion was condescending instead of comforting. 

Another cut, this one deeper. Seungmin allowed the knife to rest in the cut for a millisecond, tilting his chin at Chan, daring the tears welling up in his eyes to spill down and wet his wounds. Chan didn’t cry out. He just moaned. 

“You like that, huh?” All traces of defiance had been drained from Chan and he nodded demurely. “Open your mouth.” Blood had begun beading from the preliminary cuts Seungmin had made and a small stream of red was running down his toned chest and staining his pants. 

Chan obediently opened his mouth, his eyes softening and his body shaking slightly. Seungmin brought the knife to Chan’s lips and made another cut. This was Seungmin’s harshest move yet. 

“You like it, don’t you?” The taunt was a trap, just another way to lure Chan into saying something that Seungmin could use as ammunition. 

“Yes, sir,” Chan responded, his voice small and stuttery as he spoke through the blood that was quickly gathering on his plump bottom lip. 

“Sir?” Seungmin was incredulous, mocking, but he was playing a role and playing it well. “You fucking freak. Deferring to your captor.” He rolled his eyes and lowered to his knees, brandishing the knife once more and pressing the flat, dull edge to Chan’s tented crotch. 

“Hard, too? Since you like me so much, I think I’ll mark you as mine.” Chan inhaled at the sudden pressure to his clothed cock. “Let’s hope I get this right the first time. You only have so much skin to carve.” Seungmin trailed off, gazing up at Chan to gauge his reaction to the threat. Chan was very apparently afraid, still shaking from the previous injuries. The blood bubbling from his lip prevented him from speaking, which was probably for the best. 

Seungmin made three straight lines on Chan’s chest, each cut drawing a louder, wetter cry from Chan. “Don’t look down yet,” he teased, “can you guess what I’m carving?”

“Your i-initials?” Chan’s eyes were shut tight to mitigate the searing pain he was feeling. Seungmin prodded the first letter, running his finger along the ‘K’ and collecting some of the blood, grinning fondly when Chan cringed. 

“That’s right,” Seungmin confirmed, pressing his finger into the cut, “and you’re getting blood under my fingernails.” He shoved his index finger into Chan’s mouth, skimming over his boyfriend’s still-red lips. Chan sucked nervously at Seungmin’s bloody fingers, relishing the peaceful, painless moment of respite that Seungmin had gifted him. He shuddered at the taste of his own blood but obediently cleaned Seungmin’s elegant finger, trying to stick his tongue out further and further so as not to dirty his boyfriend’s hand with the blood from his lips. 

“Very good,” Seungmin observed, “a little too spitty, though.” He removed his hands from Chan’s warm mouth and brought them back to his bloody chest, smearing the mixture of blood and saliva back on the portion of Chan’s skin that hadn’t yet been marred by Seungmin’s knife. 

“I’m going to do the rest now. Don’t twitch or I’ll have to start over, I want this to look nice,” Seungmin warned. He was relentless now, completely in his element as he expertly carved two more letters into Chan’s body. 

“Do you like it? This is an improvement for you. You look better labeled as property, freak.” 

Chan hung his head in shame and took in the vibrant ‘KSM’ that had been etched into his chest. He nodded, letting the blood from the cut on his lip drip down and land damply on his clothed hard-on. “I love it, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
